Agreements
by WhatIsUnImAgInEd
Summary: Crowfeather makes an agreement with Nightcloud. Takes place after Twilight. Slightly angsty. One sided CrowXNightcloud with mentions of CrowXLeaf and CrowXFeather.


Crowfeather sat on the edge of Windclans camp. The dark gray tom stared up at the clear, cloudless sky his blue eyes narrowed. _How can it be so perfect when I feel so much pain? _He thought crossly wrenching his gaze from the sickeningly blue sky and around camp instead. Ashfoot, his mother was standing with Onestar, mewing something quietly in his ear while Weaselfur and Owlwhisker talked quietly by the Fresh-Kill pile

. Weaselfur caught his gaze and his expression turned hostile, "I think Crowfeather misses his Medicine cat." the ginger tom growled nastily to Owlwhisker, the two toms chuckled and Crowfeather growled, his fur bristling.

_It's been moons since I left with Leafpool. Why can't they just get over it?_

Movement flickered across his vision. It was Nightcloud. The slender black she-cat emerged from the warriors den stretching, her black pelt sporting a healthy gleam under the New-leaf sun. Her tail arced over her back and Nightcloud ended her stretch and catching Crowfeather's gaze aiming a playful wink at him.

Crowfeather turned his head away, hiding his disgust. Nightcloud had been one of the cats that had sided with Hawkfrost, a power hungry Riverclan warrior and Mudclaw, the equally wretched Windclan deputy when Tallstar; during his last moments had elected Onestar his sucessor not his former deputy Mudclaw. Crowfeather remembered he had fought her himself, when she as well as some other Windclan cats along with Hawkfrosts followers attacked Windclan in a attempt to kill Onestar before he could get his nine lives.

"Hello Crowfeather." The Windclan tom jumped, Nightcloud had padded up behind him, the enticing, spicy scent of her filling his nose. _Go away. _

"Good evening, Nightcloud." Crowfeather muttered his voice crisp, hoping she would go away. Instead the black she-cat sat beside him, curling her long tail neatly around her paws

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" her meow was sweet, genuinely curious. Irritation sparked inside of Crowfeather "Because I _like _being alone." he spat.

Nightcloud flinched, then turned her glowing, emerald orbs on him "You don't have to be alone, Crowfeather. I will join you anytime." her voice was husky and seductive. She lifted her tail and made small circles around his flank with it.

Crowfeather stood up, his eyes narrowed "Well, I don't want you to join me. Understand? _I don't want you_!"

Nightcloud gasped and hurt showed in her eyes, then it was replaced by anger. "Is it because of that Thunderclan cat? You would do well to forget about _her _Crowfeather. I'm much, much better for you then she is."

Crowfeather's anger spilled over. "Great Starclan! Can't you take a hint? I don't want you Nightcloud. I don't love you either. Now go away!" the dark gray tom whirled around and marched towards the camp entrance. _If that won't get rid of her, I don't know what will._

"Crowfeather, wait!" he paused and turned, Nightcloud hurried to catch him, her long legs carrying her over to him in a few strides.

"Nightcloud-" he began a snarl thick in his throat. The elegant she-cat waved her tail to cut him off, "Crowfeather I-I love you." shock flared up inside of Crowfeather,

_She loves me? Well it's her mistake. _Crowfeather studied Nightcloud, her silky fur, her brilliant eyes. _She is a beautiful cat. But I don't love her. _Nightcloud hesitantly took a step toward him.

"You don't have to love me Crowfeather." she paused and when she spoke again her voice was laced with pain. "I know you never can. But think of me as a step, if you take me as a mate, Windclan will start to trust you again. And that's what you want isn't it? It'll help them trust me again too."

Crowfeather hesitated, Nightcloud was right; he did want Windclans trust again. Maybe if Nightcloud had his kits he could even be deputy. Or leader.

Nightcloud stared at him, her eyes pleading, his heart filled with pain as he thought of Leafpool and Feathertail, the cats he truly loved. Crowfeather bowed his head then meet Nightcloud's gaze. "Agreed." he said quietly.


End file.
